Welcome To The World
by lily1996x
Summary: "I looked down at the pink bundle in my arms. Her little eyes where open, looking up at me, bright emerald eyes against snow white skin. Her tiny hand was curled around my little finger. I smiled down at her" welcome to Remus' start at Godfatherhod. its the start of the Potters. let me know what you think. One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To The World**

**Kayleigh Elizabeth Lily Potter**

**(1 Hour Old)**

I looked down at the pink bundle in my arms. Her little eyes where open, looking up at me, bright emerald eyes against snow white skin. Her tiny hand was curled around my little finger. I smiled down at her.

"She looks just like you Lily" I said flicking my gaze to the little girl's mother. Lily smiled at the baby in my arms and reached for her husband's hand. Sirius came to stand behind me; his hand tracing the baby's little face.

"Yeah Lil, she's beautiful, all you. Bloody lucky as well" he chimed in.

"Yeah, good job she doesn't look like James" I said smirking

"Yeah, she dodged a bullet there" Sirius agreed chuckling.

"Hey!" James exclaimed glaring at us. Lily laughed and stocked his arm. "Anyway if you two are done insulting me. There is something we would like to ask you" we both looked away from the baby's angelic face to look at her father. He was smiling and after a quick look at his wife said

"We would like to ask you guys if, you would like to be Kayleigh's godfathers?" there was a second of silence before all hell broke lose. Sirius screamed in joy and leapt on James, both tumbling to the ground in a bear hug. I was across the room in a beat throwing my free arm around Lily, fighting the urge to cry in happiness. Lily laughed, her eyes flicking from where her husband was being pined to the floor by an overjoyed Sirius, to my face, to her new daughter. She reached out and caressed her daughter's slightly startled face. I looked at her as well and smiled.

_We are going to have a great time Kayleigh, you just watch. I am going to be the best godfather you will ever know. I swear I will always be there for you little girl. For as long as I live._ I thought to her. Her eyes closed and she drifted away into the world of her dreams…

* * *

**A/N - heyy so this is a little Remus piece, linking into my Kayleigh Potter Series. I haven't decided if there will be anymore. Let me know what you think. Lily1996x**


	2. Chapter 2

**(2 Months Old)**

It was amazing just how quickly that little girl became part of us all. From that first time we meet her, there became a new light in my life. There was something so special about that little girl, I don't know weather it was her innocence or her beauty or even the way her little face lit up when you entered the room, I don't know but she was like no other baby I had ever been around.

"Remus, sweetly could you take Kay for a minuet" Lily asked one lunchtime. The three of us where sitting in the Potter's little living room, waiting for James and Sirius to get back from work.

"Of course" I said taking the baby. She smiled up at me, her whole face lit up. "Is everything all right? You look a little peaky" I said looking up at Lily. She was very pale

"I'm just a bit queasy that's all. I think I am coming down with something" she explained almost apologetically.

"Oh well if you ever want a break from the baby, just let me know." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Remus. I am just going to get a glass of water" she said standing up and leaving the room. I turned my attention back to Kayleigh.

"Hey, Princess. Would you like that? Spend some time with me ey? We could go to the zoo, would you like that?" she giggled happily in my arms. I laughed as well "I'll take that as a yes"

**(2 Months and 1 Day Old)**

"YOU ABSOULOT MORRON!"

Myself and Sirius froze. We had just arrived at the Potter's house and where currently standing by the front door. My hand was half raised to knock but frozen in mid air. We could hear Lily bellowing at James. I looked sideways at Sirius.

"What do you think he has done?" he mouthed at me

"No idea" I mouthed back

We both took a hesitant step towards the door, and both leaned our ears against it.

"HEY! AS FAR AS I RECALL IT TAKES TWO PEOPLE!" James shouted back.

"OH THAT'S RITCH! REAL RITCH POTTER!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE! YOU CAN'T LAY ALL THE BLAME ON ME!"

"OH I THINK I CAN!"

"Merlin, I haven't heard them like this since like the fifth year!" Sirius said barely audible.

"I know!" I whispered back. I listened harder. Behind James and Lily shouting at each other, I could hear Kay's screams. I caught Sirius' eye and he nodded confirming that he heard it to.

"Right that's it" I said straightening up. I open the door and strolled causally through the house, straight past Lily and James, who stopped there shouting to look at me curiously but where back at it a second later. I went straight to the nursery and plucked Kay out of her cot.

"Shhhh, sweetheart, I'm here." I said soothing the baby. She stopped crying almost at once, but still looked upset. A sight that could break even the coldest of hearts. I walked back to the living room. Sirius was already there trying to defuse the situation. "What the hell is going on?" I asked severely. They both started talking at once. I narrowed my eyes. "One at a time. Lily you go first" they both looked like little kids being told of by their parent.

"You stupid, moronic, immature, impatient, egotistical-" I cut her of with a stern look. She took a deep breath. "Your stupid friend, has gone at got me pregnant AGAIN!"

I caught Sirius' eye. That I wasn't expecting

* * *

**A/N - Heyy, i hope that you are liking my little tale. If you want more of Remus and Kayleigh chek out my other story 'A Touch Of Emeral' witch is a continueation of Welcome To The World but set when Kayleigh is 11. I hope you like it and please keep reviewing so i know where to go next. Another chapter comming soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**(5 months old)**

"Hey, my little baby girl" James said plucking the little girl out of my arms. She laughed happily and buried her face in his neck. Kayleigh had been out with me all day. Me and Sirius had been taking her out basically everyday, to try and easy the pressure of Lily. "And where did Remus take you today?" he said hugging Kay

"We went to the zoo, didn't we Kayleigh. We saw elephants and giraffes oh and a monkey that looked like Sirius" I said touching the babies head. James burst out laughing

"Oh please, please tell me you took a picture" he laughed gleefully. I joined in.

"Oh course, I wouldn't miss an opportunity like that" I laughed nodding

* * *

We all sat in the Potter's living room watching Sirius laying on the floor playing with Kayleigh. I was sitting in the arm chair, secretly charming all the toy's Sirius was trying to find. They where currently dancing about right behind his back, just out of sight. I suppressed a chuckle as Sirius put his whole head into the toy box. A pillow smacked me in the face and I turned my head to see James laying in silent pails of laughter and Lily giving me a stern look. I just grinned and flick my wand so the toys soared through the air, each hitting Sirius on the head, before coming to rest in a large circle around Kayleigh who laughed happily as she grabbed the Monkey teddy bear I had brought her from the zoo. She hugged the monkey tightly.

"I think she likes Sirius" James said smirking fighting back more laughter. Sirius looked up disgusted

"Of course she likes me! I'm her god father" he said disgruntled. This set James of again.

"Actually he was referring to the monkey. We named it Sirius" I choked out fighting back laughter. Sirius glared at us before scooping the little girl into his arms and grumbling quietly to her. Lily rolled her eyes at us and leaned against her husband and layed her hands on her ever so slightly swollen abdomen. We all sat watching Sirius for a few minuets before Lily spoke up.

"Have you ever considered having a child Remus?" she asked peering curiously at me. I froze in surprise. Her question had taken me of guard. I frowned as I answered.

"I have considered it, only briefly though. To start with, you need two people to make a child, something that isn't possible for me. And also I don't think I ever would. Even if I did get married" I explained

"Why ever not?" Lily persisted

"Well, there is no knowing what the child might be. Weather it would be a werewolf or not. I could never risk inflicting that on a child" I explained a little bitterly. I forced a smile "I'm happy just being a godfather to my little Princess." I reached over a messed up the little girls chocolate hair.


	4. Chapter 4

** (6 ½ months old)**

"Your mummy doesn't realize just how lucky she is to have such a well behaved little girl like you" I said bouncing the baby up and down. She laughed happily. I smiled at her and placed her back securely on my hip. Kay snuggled into my shoulder happily.

"How's my little god daughter?" Sirius said letting himself into my little flat, and walking through to where I was standing in the kitchen, making Kayleigh's lunch. She grinned happily and reached out to Sirius who took her grinning. "I didn't think you had her today. I thought Lily said 'I can look after my own bloody child. I'm pregnant not an invalid'?"

"She did, but James shouted at her when he caught her holding Kay and they got into a huge fight" I explained. Lily was very unhappy with James' overprotectivness at the moment. James was going a bit overboard but I understood where he was coming from. I mean, Lily's body never really got a chance to recover from being pregnant with Kayleigh, now she was 5 ½ months pregnant and she ha month old daughter. She doesn't need excessive strain but James was taking it to the extreme. Sirius frowned

"James really does need to cool it a bit. Lily is gona kill him soon"

"She is going to do worse then that. As I was leaving with Kay she was threatening to 'rip his bollox off'." I said suppressing a snicker.

"Poor guy" Sirius said laughing. I took Kayleigh out of Sirius' arms and sat down at my tiny table to feed her, her lunch. Sirius sat opposite me pulling faces at her. "Have you heard from Peter lately?" he asked suddenly. I frowned

"Not really. I think the last time I spoke to him was when I bumped into him in Diagon Ally last month"

"Yeah that's what I thought. I haven't seen him since Kay's naming ceremony. You know that weird muggle thing Lily made us go to" Sirius said frowning

"It's called a 'Christening' Sirius. And you're not worried about Peter are you?"

"A little" he confessed. This surprised me. Sirius had always preferred to bully Peter then be friends with him.

"I'm sure he is fine Sirius. This is Peter we are talking about. How much trouble can he honestly get into?"

"Yeah I know but, what with Voldemort around, and him missing Order meetings. I'm just a bit worried that's all"

"I'm sure he is fine"

"Yeah, you're probably right; I'm sure I'm worrying for nothing"

* * *

"She is going to do us Marauders proud!" Sirius said happily watch Kay who was currently pulling apart and shredding my newspaper. I chuckled as I watched her flop onto her back Giggling and throwing the shredded paper into the air. Just as she reached for another sheet she looked curiously at the front door, where someone had just knocked on it. She really was very alert. I got up and went to the door. I smirked as I saw who was standing on the other side.

"Can I please stay here tonight?" asked a very disgruntled James. I laughed as I nodded and gestured him inside.

"Lily kick you out?" I asked as I followed him to the sofa.

"Yeah, god she is psychotic at the moment. She was never like this when she was pregnant with Kay" he groaned as he flopped onto the sofa. Kay curled unsteadily towards her father and whimpered for him to pick her up. When he obeyed she smiled happily and snuggled into his chest.

"Yes well when she was pregnant with Kay she didn't hav month old baby to look after"

"He has a point" Sirius said agreeing with me. James groaned and threw his hands over his face in frustration, causing Kayleigh to look at him in confusion


End file.
